20 Amen Drabbles
by Huck23
Summary: 20 Drabbles about the [step] sister-ship between Amy and Lauren. A/N: I'm hoping I will succeed at keeping them at 100 words. Lol, wish me luck! Disclaimer (because I forgot it in the chapters): I do not own Faking It or any of it's characters.
1. Bathroom Troubles (1)

Amy's right hand smacked hard against the bathroom door. "COME OOON LAUREN! I NEED TO BRUSH MY TEETH!"

A snort came from the bathroom.

"Don't care. Need to finish my make-up. That's waaay more important than whether or not you have onion breath."

"You have a huge mirror in your bedroom!" Amy grumbled.

"Better lighting in here."

Amy sighed and slumped down with her back to the wall across from the bathroom door, finally accepting defeat.

After thirty seconds passed a soft click came from the door and it opened slowly.

"You've got three minutes."


	2. Favors (2)

Amy hears a buzz coming from the table by her bed. She picks up her phone, looks at the time (12:32 a.m.) and mutters.

"Late, probably Karma."

Her eyes widen when she sees the text.

**Lauren: **Do me a favor

**Amy: **Why should I?

**Lauren:** I let you in the bathroom

**Amy:** You also threatened to take my room

**Lauren:** Just do it

Amy groans. Another buzz.

**Mom:** Amy, you awake?

**Amy:** Yeah

**Mom:** Have you heard from Lauren? It's awful late

**Amy:** She's studying with Lisbeth

**Mom:** She didn't mention it

**Amy:** Busy studying I guess

**Mom:** Okay, thanks


	3. Cereal (3)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Amy froze, her finger tips were lightly grazing the small box of Cocoa Pebbles in the cupboard before her. "W-what?" She sputtered confused.

Lauren, who _had been _standing in the kitchen entrance, now stood in between Amy and the cupboard pointing an accusatory finger at Amy's fingers on the cereal box.

"The box of cereal you're touching with your un-manicured hands is MINE!"

Amy looked taken aback. "The cereal! Seriously?!"

"Yes."

Amy threw her hands into the air. "FINE! I'LL EAT AT SCHOOL!" Then she stormed out of the kitchen.

Lauren smirked triumphantly, "Sucker."


	4. Test (4)

_Snap_

Lauren's head jerked up from her English test, toward the direction of the classroom where the offending sound had come from. Lauren's eyes settled on Amy who was sitting in the seat directly in front of her.

Lauren watched as her frazzled_ new_ step-sister fumbled around looking for a spare pencil she obviously didn't have.

There was no wall sharpener in the English classroom.

Lauren sighed.

Amy felt a tap against her back and saw a pencil waving near her shoulder. She took it and turned to face Lauren, wide eyed.

Lauren rolled her eyes and mouthed, "You're welcome."


	5. Nana (5)

"I think she's dead."

Amy shook her head vigorously. "No she's not dead…I think."

Sitting in the recliner before Amy and Lauren was Nana Marin, closed eyed with a silver flask gripped tightly in her left hand.

Lauren snorted. "As much as she drinks, I wouldn't be surprised if she were."

"She's breathing! The flask's still in her hand!"

"Should we take that?"

"If you want to die." The old woman croaked.

The girls stared at Nana Marin's still closed eyes.

"Should we go?"

Lauren nodded. "Let's go."

Amy grabbed Lauren's hand and quickly dragged her from the living room.


	6. Mom (6)

"She's your mom."

Amy and Lauren were sitting on the couch in the family room, lights off, watching some random movie on HBO.

Amy looked at Lauren utterly confused. "And?"

Lauren continued to stare at the TV. "I can't replace you, she... she's yours."

"And yours."

Now it was Lauren's turn to look confused.

"She loves you too. You're her girly relatable daughter and I'm her…not so relatable daughter."

And for a short moment they were quiet again.

"What the hell are we watching?" Lauren asked.

"Honestly? I have no damn clue." Amy answered.

In the darkness they both smiled.


	7. Author's Note

Decided to change from 100 drabbles to 20. I thought 20 would be a more realistic goal.

Thanks for reading and please review (Everyone who reviews will get a free puppy and/or kitten. Seriously!),

Huck


	8. Locker (7)

_Crash_

When Karma arrived at school the Monday following the Raudenfeld-Cooper wedding fiasco she expected a lot of things. Being shoved up against a locker by Lauren was not one of them.

"Listen and only listen." Lauren stated harshly.

Karma only gulped.

"Don't go anywhere near my step-sister. "

"Bu-."

Karma received another shove from Lauren.

"I mean it. You've already caused a big enough mess with Amy."

"Why do you even care? You hate Amy!"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TOO! God knows your selfish ass doesn't!"

Lauren then took off down the hall leaving a shocked Karma in her wake.

**A/N:** Sorry but there will be no puppies or kittens. The guy who gets the baby animals had an "accident". However the guy who gives out the free ice cream is still around so free ice cream when you leave a review.

**Story word total:** 100

**A/N word total:** 50


	9. Lunch (8)

"So are you guys friends now?" Lisbeth asked as Lauren and Amy took a seat at the lunch table.

Amy and Lauren both shot Lisbeth a glare even though they both knew it was a fair question. They never ate lunch together.

Usually Lauren sat with Tommy.

Amy off with Karma.

"Are you?" Leila asked.

"You guys could be like sisters now!" Lisbeth squealed

"Friend sisters!" Leila giggled

Amy groaned and let her head fall against the table.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT!" Lauren screeched.

Lisbeth and Leila went back to their lunches.

Amy smiled against the table.

A/N: Not only has the baby animals guy had an "accident" but apparently the free ice cream man was arrested for selling not-so legal merchandise on the free ice cream truck good. Sorry guys. Good new though! I met a hover board guy, and wants to give some out for free to those who leave reviews. So review and get a free hover board!

SilverFox69: Sorry dude, there will be no kitten or ice cream on this day.

**Story word count:** 100

**A/N world count:** 86


	10. Nights (9)

"Jesus Christ! Do you plan on keeping me up all night with your crying?"

Amy had blood shot eyes and her cheeks were wet.

"I'm _soo _sorry my crying is an inconvenience to you Lauren."

Lauren scoffed. "Shut up and scoot over."

Amy did as told and watched as Lauren crawled into the bed beside her.

"What's the matter?"

Amy just stared. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Karma-." Amy began.

Lauren groaned. "Is it always about that bitch?"

Amy rested her head against Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren sighed. "It is always about that bitch."

Amy nodded her head slowly.

**A/N:** Bad news free hover board guy had a hover board crash and is in a hover coma. Hopefully he'll be out soon. Don't lose hope though! There's another guy giving out free ponies. So review and you'll get a free pony.

**Story Word Count:** 100

**A/N Word Count:** 50


	11. Saturday (10)

Saturday. Shopping.

Amy wondered for the thousandth time of the day why she'd agreed to go to the mall with Farrah and Lauren.

Well she knew why. She just didn't want to dwell on it.

"Honey why don't you pick out something? Like a blouse or a nice skirt?" Farrah stated with a big smile on her face.

"Uh maybe later." Amy tried to sound cheery.

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked off.

She returned five minutes later and tossed a t-shirt Amy's way. "Enjoy."

Amy looked down at the pink shirt with sprinkled donuts on each breast and laughed.


	12. Quad (11)

Lauren eyes Amy.

She takes a seat beside her on the stone wall lining the quad.

Amy's staring at Karma, who's sitting across the quad alone.

She hasn't spoken to Karma since the wedding.

After the confession and after the mistake.

Lauren puts her hand on Amy's shoulder.

For a moment Karma looks up and meets Amy's eyes.

Amy takes a deep breath. In and out.

Karma looks away and the moment ends as quickly as it began.

Lauren rubs Amy's shoulder slowly, gently.

"I wish she'd talk to me." Amy states. Her voice is barely a whisper.

"I know."


	13. Car (12)

They hopped into the car one morning.

Well if you asked Lauren she'd tell a different story.

She was dragged.

A donut shirt wearing Amy pulled her out of bed. Forced her in some clothes and shouted for her to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Then they were in Lauren's car. The unlicensed Amy at the wheel.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" Lauren had shouted, wide eyed and scared shitless.

Amy sped off down their neighborhood's tiny, quiet street.

She didn't answer till the car hit the highway.

"I have no damn clue."

Lauren groaned. Amy smirked.


	14. Intentions (13)

"I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE WE ARE! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE WE ARE!"

Amy was speeding down some random Texas highway in what she considered the middle of nowhere.

Damn her impulsive nature!

"JUST PULL THE FUCK OVER!"

Lauren had watched this nightmare long enough. When the car stopped she planned to take the wheel, turn on her phone's GPS, get them home and then give her step-sister a firm slap back to reality.

When the car did stop, Amy broke into sobs and all of Lauren's intentions quickly died.

"Karma." Lauren stated.

"It's always that bitch." Amy affirmed.


	15. Doorway (14)

_Knock_

For the second time in almost a month Karma is presented with the unexpected.

Standing in her doorway is Lauren Cooper.

Lauren shakes her head.

"Fuck you Karma! Seriously! How do you fuck up your own best friend? I mean the girl cries almost every night about how she hurt _YOU_! WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED HER INTO A FAKE RELATIONSHIP IN ORDER TO BE POPULAR! I just don't fucking get it. Why I'm here and why she loves you. God you don't deserve it."

With that Lauren turns and leaves.

Karma's left standing in the doorway confused.


	16. Spoons (15)

"Come on, you know you want to!"

Amy pokes a spoonful of chocolate gelato in Lauren's face. Amy's lips are stretched from ear to ear; she's smiling widely and laughing wildly.

Lauren makes a face. She's trying to figure out how she got here.

"Get your carbs outta my face! Lauren needs a bikini body this summer!"

Amy laughs harder, going for Lauren's mouth again.

"Come oooon," she pleads. "It won't ruin your bikini body." The last part mocks the sound of Lauren's voice.

Lauren contemplates the girl and the spoon before her. "One bite."

Amy's smile grows. "One bite."


	17. Seizure (16)

"Your sister's sweet-."

"Step-sister." Lauren states interrupting Pablo.

"Your step-sister's sweet," Pablo begins again. "But she definitely cannot dance."

Lauren and Pablo watch as Amy spins to a random Latin jazz song playing on Pablo's iPhone.

"I know." Lauren pauses. "But she looks happy right?"

Pablo smiles. "Yes."

Lauren quirks a delicately arched brow. "Really?"

Pablo looks confused but answers just as confidently as before. "Yes."

Lauren walks out onto the dance floor and grabs Amy by the arm.

"Alright that's enough of that crap! We came here to dance not pretend to have seizures to Latin music!"

Pablo smiles.


	18. Happy (17)

"You should try to talk to Karma at some point." Shane states.

Lauren glares at Shane.

Shane rolls his eyes then focuses his attention on Amy. "I know it won't be easy, but you need to talk to her."

Amy only nods at him.

Lauren growls. "Says the guy who got Amy into this mess in the first place."

Shane rolls his eyes again. "Oh please! Don't look at me like I'm a hypocrite! You hated Karma and Amy!"

Lauren seethes. "I don't care about the past! She's happy now!"

Shane nods. "It doesn't have to be now."

Amy smiles.


	19. Driving (18)

Lauren drove.

She sat in the car and watched as Amy and Karma had a long, _long_ conversation on the steps outside of Karma's house.

Amy and Karma shared a hug at the end.

Amy drove.

She sat in the car and watched as Lauren entered a small pharmacy and picked up a bottle of prescription pills.

She listened intently as Lauren explained to her what the pills were for, _why_ she needed them.

She couldn't help but think _"TOMMY'S A DAMN ASSHOLE!"_

When a teary Lauren finished, Amy wrapped her in a tight hug.

Lauren smiled against Amy's hair.


	20. Busy (19)

**Karma:** Hey! You wanna come to my house for a sleepover tonight?

**Karma:** OOOOH we can watch corny horror movies on FearNet!

Amy looks at the texts and laughs. What was a better way to spend a weekend than with Karma and FearNet?

"Amy?"

Amy looked up to see Lauren standing in her bedroom doorway holding a bowl full of popcorn.

"Yeah?"

"There's this cheesy movie on FearNet, want to watch? I got popcorn!" Lauren smiles and wiggles the bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Amy smiles back. "Yeah, be down in a minute."

**Amy:** How about tomorrow? Kinda busy


	21. Last (20)

They hopped in the car one morning.

If you ask Lauren she'd tell you just the same.

They woke before dawn.

Amy sat in the passenger seat with her feet propped up on the dashboard.

Lauren sailed down the highway smoothly, the GPS chirping off directions every so often.

They reached their destination, the beach, by noon.

They walked out to the shore line

Each holding a sheet of paper; written down are their hopes and their troubles.

When the tide comes in they toss it all in the water.

"We're never speaking of this." Lauren states

Amy nods "Agreed."


	22. Author's Note 2

Well my works done here. One day I hope to do a one-shot about Amy and Lauren but right now I think I've conditioned myself to only be able to write 100 words at a time about them lol

Sorry about the lack of puppies, kittens, ice cream, hoverboards, and ponies. I seriously need to pick the guys I hire better. These guys are always having accidents or selling drugs!

Thanks for reading and reviewing (and if you haven't already please do, you'll save a dolphin from a can of tuna. Seriously!),

Huck


End file.
